Talk:George H.W. Bush
Timeline presidents Is there some reason why the Presidental articles (the ones based on the Stormfront timeline) can't all be standardized? Same source, same information-- 17:14, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :My guess is that there is more than just archival footage for the other Presidents (with the exception of the Gerald Ford article, up for deletion). The others may have been pictured, and at some other point refered to as President such as in the case of George W. Bush, and Nixon. That would mean a possibility of different sources. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:16, 13 July 2006 (UTC) You already said that, and it led us here, please, someone else. Is there anyone else who even disagrees with my edit? -- 17:20, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :You could try responding to me, rather than just ignoring me. Just a thought. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:27, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ::I think its fine to call all of them Presidents, whether they were referred to as President or not in Star Trek. -- Captain M.K.B. 17:51, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :::Same here. Although if we wanted to be strictly canon, the stormfront ones would not have names, and none except lincoln wopuld have order of succession. But this exception to the strict canon rule is acceptable to me. --Bp 17:58, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ::::It seems to me that in other cases, in other articles, we've made assumptions that Trek history parallels ours unless something specific points to a deviation. One would assume, then, that a photo of Reagan speaking with, say, Gorbachev, would be in the same context in Trek as in the real world, especially since the footage used is actual newsreel archival footage. I could be totally wrong though... in which case, I apologize. :) -- Renegade54 18:02, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Protected Was protected on 2006-07-13 by Shran, with the following reason: "edit war prevention". Is this dispute solved? BTW, seems to be related to the protection of Ronald Reagan. -- Cid Highwind 14:22, 9 August 2006 (UTC) : Ironically, the three registered members who were involved in reverting the IP user make a passing reference, in the summary bar, to discussing the change on this talk page, but they themselves obviously couldn't start one either. :Evidently the argument was over the removal of "who served as the 41th President of the United States of America. He served from 1989 until 1993." -- because there is no evidence that he was, unlike appearances of US Presidents, which included text stating that information. --Alan del Beccio 16:06, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::The talk discussion appears to have taken place almost entirely on Billy Clinton's talk page by the looks of it. -- Sulfur 16:11, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :::Hmm... I only count two registered users who reverted the IP... but, yeah, anyways, I completely forgot about this. I opted not to get involved, I just protected the page (and probably Reagan & Clinton, as well) in order to avoid revert chaos. But the dispute seems to be settled now... --From Andoria with Love 02:21, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::::If you protect a page it should be noted on the talk page, I guess that is what I (and probably Cid) was getting at. --Alan del Beccio 12:39, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, I should have done that, sorry. But I did add it to the protected pages! :D --From Andoria with Love 13:20, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Is this article necessary I mean just because he appeared visually in a blurry picture in an episode, does that warrant creating an encyclopedic entry for it on MA as part of canon? Maybe Im missing something here but from the looks for it seems as if only his picture was shown in the Enterprise episode. Why create an entire article mentioning his presidency and the years he served if none of that is mentioned in canon. (the same goes for the Bill Clinton article) – Distantlycharmed 23:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC)